Prisão
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Drabbles produzida para o I Ship War com o tema prisão.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Ninguém poderia entender-lo nesse momento. Pelo menos, ninguém poderia entendê-lo ao ponto de conseguir ajudá-lo, confortá-lo com as palavras certas.

Remus não era mais uma criança e dificilmente Severus ainda seria. Encontraram-se em um impasse, sem saber como progredir. Enquanto Snape dificilmente admitiria que sequer apreciava sua companhia nas longas tardes que passavam juntos, sentados na mesa da biblioteca fingindo se ignorarem, Remus sofria com um enorme sentimento que a cada dia que passava crescia mais e mais.

Era um tormento vê-lo todos os dias, mas não conseguir expressar em palavras tudo que gostaria de dizer. Sentia-se prisioneiro de sua própria covardia.

Ainda virava as folhas dos livros e espiava-o pelos cantos dos olhos. Percebia quando Severus mudava a maneira de respirar e o espiava rapidamente antes de voltar a leitura. Entendia que seus sentimentos poderiam ser correspondidos, mas não saberia o que fazer, muito menos teria coragem o bastante para admitir seus sentimentos mais íntimos.

Fugia em cada oportunidade, fingia nada perceber, mas continuava naquele ciclo vicioso. Talvez Snape tivesse alguma esperança que Remus retornasse suas duvidas e medos, mas o licantropo não se arriscaria.

Não queria envolvê-lo na confusão que era sua vida.

Levantava-se todos os dias e ia embora, sem despedidas ou comprometimentos. Eram apenas dois estranhos, sem memórias compartilhadas ou conversas trocadas e para sempre assim seriam.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

A cela de Askaban era fria, suja e apenas trazia todas as suas tristezas a tona. A felicidade era uma palavra desconhecida e sua memória vazia. Não lembrava-se das coisas boas ou mesmo compreendia que existia algo de bom no mundo. O exterior seria tão sujo quanto o interior da cela. As grades de sua prisão não seriam mais acolhedoras que o chão fétido das ruas de Londres já consumido pela poluição.

_Traidor_, era assim que lhe chamavam.

Remus não tinha muitos motivos para acreditar o contrário. Só existia o sangue, a lama e a escuridão. As trevas todas as noites o consumia e pouco a pouco percebia que sua alma era levada pelos Dementadores.

Sua única fuga era quando o lobo se libertava e ninguém mais poderia fazê-lo esquecer de seu passado; da verdade.

Não queria se concentrar no que tinha de pior e mesmo quando seus instintos mais primitivos afloravam ele gemia com a lembrança de um ser amado. Esperou visitas. Nos primeiros meses de prisão desejou ardentemente vê-lo novamente, mas parecia que ele também duvidava de sua palavra.

Louco, foi como o chamaram quando gritou em plena praça pública seu ódio e tentou matar Sirius. Ele er ao culpado, ele tinha matado Pedro, mas apenas Remus havia sido sentenciado e sedado. Sua palavra não tinha serventia. Lobisomens não deveriam ser julgados.

Ele foi jogado na cela podre com lembranças podres enquanto seus amigos sentiam nojo dele e Severus, oh, Merlin, Severus o desprezava.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Ele não saberia dizer qual era sua verdadeira prisão, sua forma humana ou sua forma lupina. O lobo que lhe sussurrava quando era humano perturbava-o e fazia com que se sentisse sujo, subjugado. O humano que aconselhava seu lado selvagem era medroso, hesitante e choramingava. _Tudo nele parecia tão fraco._

Via o olhar concentrado de Snape durante as aulas e seu corpo inteiro tremia. O lobo zombava, ria em seu ouvido, deixava-o louco. Quando Severus veio falar com ele pela primeira vez, a voz acida, os olhos cheios de desprezo e exigentes, o lobo criticou-o e incitou cada loucura impensada que sua mente inventada.

Quantas vezes não temeu machucar o sonserino?

Quando o incidente aconteceu e Severus o viu despojado de humanidade, correndo como louco em sua pele de lobo, com os olhos arregalados e lábios trêmulos, o lobo sentiu todo seu corpo eriçar, excitado, desejoso. O lobo queria-o para si e seu lado humano implorava para que ele parasse com isso, ouvi-se a razão acima dos instintos. _Perda de tempo._

Estava aliviado e ao mesmo tempo irritado na manhã seguinte. Sirius não poderia ter arriscado a vida de Snape assim. _Nunca._

Por alguns instantes Remus o odiou e se odiou mais ainda. O lobo gemia em seu ouvido, ainda desejoso, fantasioso. Teria que controlá-lo antes que tudo saísse dos eixos de uma vez por todas.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Grifinórios e sonserinos não deveriam ser obrigados a trabalharem juntos. Era completamente injusto o fato de que o professor acreditava que Remus e Severus deveriam fazer um trabalho em dupla. Eles eram os melhores alunos de poções, obviamente, mas isso não era motivo forte o suficiente para prender os dois em uma tarefa que os deixariam mais próximos. Remus não queria ficar próximo a Severus. Temia revelar coisas indevidas.

Fingia não se importar com os toques acidentais, enganava-se dizendo a si mesmo que não estava aproveitando da situação. Queria, de alguma forma, poder fugir da presença de Severus, mas era impossível. Quando se tratava de poções o moreno era implacável, sério. Não deixava dúvida de seu amor pela matéria.

Remus conseguia sorrir nas raras situações que Snape se dignava a comentar algo com ele, seja referente a poção ou ao relatório que deveriam fazer. Sabia que estava agindo como bobo. Em estado normal nunca sorriria tanto, mas quem disse que conseguia agir de forma normal perto de Snape?

Terminaram o projeto rápido demais para o grifinório, mas Snape suspirava aliviado como se estivesse saindo de um campo de batalha e agora poderia respirar em paz. Não levaria para o lado pessoal, mesmo que suas entranhas revirassem e seu sorriso murchasse cada vez que o sonserino ficava cada vez mais distante.

Queria dizer alguma coisa, se despedir, agradecer pela cordialidade ou quem sabe puxar conversa. Tarde demais, sua mente gemeu quando o sonserino sumiu de sua vista.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Ela batia o pé, irritada, puxando os cabelos negros e arregalando seus olhos castanhos.

- Sou sua filha! – a menina afirmava pela terceira vez enquanto puxava Snape pela manga. – E esse é seu marido, papai! – ele continuava dizendo enquanto apontava para mim. Levantei uma sobrancelha para a maluca.

- E quanto te adotamos tínhamos dez anos? – perguntei incrédulo. Ela corou antes de responder.

- Eu vim do futuro _sem querer _porque papai – ela disse apontando para Snape. – deixou a porta aberta e eu cai em algumas poções.

Seu cabelo era trançado e suas vestes bastante femininas. Severus bufou empurrando as mãos da garota.

- Não sei o que você ganha com isso, mas é bom parar, sua pirralha mentirosa!

A menina arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta digna de Snape antes de começar a gritar. Olhei para o sonserino que estava começando a ficar com o rosto vermelho antes de questionar.

- E onde estava seu outro pai quando isso aconteceu? – perguntei tentando evitar pensar em quem seria esse outro pai. Ela e Snape viraram os rostos em minha direção com o nariz franzido.

- Era o que eu estava tentando dizer ao papai antes de vir parar aqui! – ele reclamou. – Você foi preso e tinha Aurores lá em casa!

Bati a mão na testa. Aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais esquisita.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

A guerra já era proeminente e corpos já caiam no chão. Parentes, amigos, desconhecidos. Eram pessoas tolas e corajosas o suficiente para arriscarem suas vidas por um ideal; pela liberdade. E eu estava lá, ofegante, assustado, mas, acima de tudo, determinado.

E eu me afastava cada vez mais do centro de batalha, levado de duelo a duelo a lugares diferentes de Hogwarts. Pedaços do teto caiam e as paredes tremiam, mas a magia circulante de todos os responsáveis pela Escola sustentava-a.

De repente um pedaço enorme do telhado se quebra e cai em direção a mim e um Comensal da Morte que girava a varinha entre os dedos com os olhos apertados em concentração. Não sei o que aconteceu ao Comensal, mas meu corpo foi jogado para cima e atrás. Acordei um tempo depois, desnorteado, sem nem ao menos saber onde fora parar, preso entre estilhaços de madeira e tijolo.

Girei meu corpo e bati em outros corpos, mais frios e ensanguentados que o meu. O lugar parecia um cemitério de copos amontoados. E junto aos corpos deles um rosto conhecido com lealdades duvidosas respirava com dificuldade. Severus Snape me reconheceu e seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa e esperança.

Esperava que saíssemos dali com vida.

Sorri.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Ele tinha se infiltrado no meio dos lobisomens. Vira Greyback diversas vezes, com o rosto cheio de marcas, irritado, gritando, com um sorriso sádico no rosto enquanto via a dor e sofrimento de cada licantropo. Eles já haviam sido sucumbidos pela selvageria e seus cheiros se assemelhavam aos animais da floresta, mas eu não conseguia me envolver ao ponto de perder tanto controle. Precisava me controlar e encontrar um meio termo entre o animal e o humano. Ele percerbeu, é claro. Não era bom em disfarces.

Seu sorriso quando me jogou na cela fétida enquanto cuspias palavras de ódio e desprezo me fizera tremer. Voldemort ficaria sabendo e não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha de vida, mas desejava que existisse alguma forma de escapar.

Meu carceireiro, a pessoal que vinha todos os dias nessa prisão primitiva, não tinha rosto. Suas expressões eram difíceis de ler, mas dificilmente não o reconheceria.

- Snape?

Seus olhos tremeram pelo reconhecimento, mas ele não respondeu.

- Quando meu senhor chegar você vai desejar não ter sido tão estúpido – ele disse antes de respirar fundo. – Vai desejar ter morrido antes de conhecê-lo.

Suas palavras eram solenes e em seu rosto existia um mínimo de simpatia. Suspirei fechando os olhos.

- Só espero sair vivo.

As palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse me conter e o vento frio as abafou. Ele me observou com cautela antes de desaparecer, mas sempre olhando para trás.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Existia uma nova lei que o impediria de se apaixonar e casar por amor. Ela era cruel com todos os envolvidos, principalmente com os sangues-puros. A Lei do Casamento nada mais era do que o Ministério exigindo coisas que nunca deveria exigir.

Não tinha ninguém que o interessasse ou disposto a se casar com um lobisomem. Permitiu que o Ministério decidisse quem seria seu companheiro ou companheira. A carta que lhe diria quem seria a pessoa com quem ele estaria preso para o resto de sua vida chegaria a qualquer instante e Remus não conseguia parar sua ansiedade.

A mensagem então chegou em uma coruja negra com olhos vermelhos. Um pássaro estranho e curioso preparado para anunciar algo tão importante. Abriu com as mãos trêmulas o envelope e quase caiu no chão quando terminou de ler.

Nunca se imaginou casado com Severus Snape. Mal conseguia imaginar uma vida em conjunto com o sonserino. Tinha que se preparar para o pior, para a rejeição e solidão. Queria chorar, porque seu futuro parecia que seria pior do que jamais imaginara.

Pensou em mandar uma carta de volta exigindo um novo companheiro, mas de nada adiantaria. Tinha feito uma marca em seu destino ao permitir que o Ministério o controlasse e agora teria que aguentar as conseqüências de seus atos.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Remus acordou de baixo d'água. Ficou assustado. Não se lembrava do porquê de ter ido parar lá. Estava sem sua varinha, os braços presos e respirava normalmente. Arregalou os olhos enquanto se lembrava dos seus últimos instantes de consciência quando Albus Dumbledore tinha chamado-o para sua sala junto com outros dois alunos de escolas diferentes. Ele desconfiou que isso teria a ver com o Torneio Tribruxo.

Ainda estava surpreso que Severus Snape tinha sido a pessoa escolhida pelo Cálice, mas ficou mais surpreso ainda com as revelações feitas Poe Dumbledore. Ele era a pessoa por quem Snape mais se preocupava. A pessoa mais importante para o sonserino em toda Hogwarts. Tinha entrado em estado de choque antes de acenar positivamente. Ele tinha entendido, apenas não acreditava como isso seria possível.

Olhou para os lados e as mesmas duas pessoas estavam presas, apenas desacordadas. Porque estava acordado era um grande mistério. Olhou para frente, mas não conseguia enxergar direito. As sereias e os tritões nadavam muito rápido. Remus apenas reconhecia as cores borradas dos movimentos de vai e vem.

Reconheceu ao longe os cabelos negros e ele também o reconheceu, surpreso, e talvez perguntando-se o que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

Fechou os olhos e esperou que tudo acabasse depressa.


	10. Chapter 10

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Severus sempre odiou profecias e qualquer coisa que tentasse controlar seu destino. Nunca aceitaria estar preso ao que o futuro lhe reservava. Faria suas próprias escolhas e nenhum pedaço de papel, bola de cristal ou vidente o impediria.

Albus Dumbledore era um velho insistente e estava convencido, pelo menos quando o chamou e ao licantropo ao seu escritório, que eles estavam ligados a uma profecia que afirmava viemente que eles teriam uma bela história de amor e sacrifícios que mudaria o mundo.

Histórias fantasiosas que mexiam com a mente de um ser humano e o convencia a fazer coisas que jamais faria enquanto lúcido e escritor de sua própria história.

Olhou de relance para o grifinório e ele parecia pálido e assustado. Severus revirou os olhos para o obvio desespero do garoto. Fez uma pequena reverencia ao homem mais velho antes de sair pela porta sem nem mesmo responder àqueles absurdos.

Ouviu passos rápidos que viam em sua direção. Olhou para trás. Remus corria até ele, respirando com rapidez e gritando seu nome. Parou de descer as escadas, mas a gárgula ainda girava quando o grifinório conseguiu colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e ele suava muito.

Não queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas estava curioso sobre o que o licantropo pensava sobre tudo isso. Quando o grifinório começou a falar Snape suava frio.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Lily já estava ficando cansada daquela situação. Esses dois teriam que se acertar mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas parecia que eles não se importavam em continuar naquele relacionamento superficial em que davam as mãos as escondidas e depois Remus fingia que tinha algo melhor para fazer, ou pelo menos importante, e saia correndo.

Os Marotos eram um problema no relacionamento dos dois, mas Lily não desistiria de ver seus dois melhores amigos felizes juntos. Conhecia aquela história, aquela timidez falsa que escondia o medo do desconhecido. Já passara aquilo com Potter e não permitiria que acontecesse novamente.

Não teve dificuldade em trazê-los para onde ela queria. Marcou dois encontros separadamente no mesmo lugar e no mesmo horário. Severus, como sempre, chegaria antes do horário e ficaria esperando-a. Remus seria pontual e antes que pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo Lily trancaria os dois na Torre de Astronomia.

Não queria que eles ficassem com raiva dela, mas sabia o que era necessário fazer em um momento tão crucial como este. Não daria nenhuma opção de fuga.

Severus não estava esperando que Remus entrasse e muito menos que agisse de maneira tão ou mais surpresa que ele. Não perdeu um segundo do desespero do grifinório quando a porta fechou-se em um click e nenhum dos dois conseguia abri-la. Lily gritou algo para eles do outro lado, mas sua voz estava abafada pelo material da parede e não entenderam.

Encarou o namorado enquanto tentava imaginar o que poderia ser que a ruiva quisesse com aquela situação. Remus gemeu antes de escorregar contra a parede. Estavam presos. Sozinhos e presos!


	12. Chapter 12

Albus Dumbledore era o mago mais estranho que Remus já havia conhecido. Em meio a uma grande guerra que se aproximava resolveu brincar de juntar os alunos de Hogwarts em dupla, para que pudessem descobrir coisas um sobre o outro e então conjurou cem cordas que ligariam dois bruxos em uma mesma corrente mágica de afinidade.

Até então nada de estranho. James e Sirius ficaram com os braços grudados. Peter e uma garota da Lufa-lufa quase se esmagaram. Lily e Alice não paravam de dar pulinhos felizes e Remus, como todo o resto de sua vida, iria sofrer preso ao sonserino mais irritante de Hogwarts.

Quando seus braços se chocaram uma corrente mágica dourada enrolou-se em seu pulso e outra no pulso do sonserino. Tentou não pensar no que aquilo poderia significar. Não deveria existir nenhuma possibilidade no mundo de que ele tivesse alguma afinidade com Severus Snape.

- Lupin – o sonserino cuspiu seu nome e Remus sentiu uma aversão subir sua garganta e uma vontade de xingá-lo se apoderando de seu corpo, mas sabia que tinha que se controlar.

- Snape – disse de forma polida enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Não entendia porque estava tão nervoso, mas o olhar desconfiado do sonserino só fez aumentar mais ainda sua tensão. Não sabia como faria para passar um dia inteiro preso ao moreno sem que perdesse sua paciência.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Nunca imaginou que ficaria preso na mesma cela que Severus Snape. Naqueles últimos anos de guerra, quando Voldemort já havia falhado ao tentar atacar um bebê e desaparecera, Askaban estivera cheia e os magos responsáveis pela ampliação do lugar estavam ocupados sendo usados como soldados de guerra, então cada vez que um novo preso era adicionado a prisão dois ou mais bruxos dividiam a cela.

Quando as portas da cela foram abertas e os Aurores, sem cuidado algum, jogaram-no no chão imundo, bateu sua cabeça nos pés de alguém. Levantou os olhos com medo sobre quem poderia ser a pessoa que iria estar presa com ele. Descobrir que era Snape o confortava. Pelo menos não era nenhum inimigo jurado, entretanto, nunca haviam sido amigos e quando seus olhos o inspecionaram enquanto uma carranca feia era desenhada em seu rosto, Remus gemeu.

Ele não o ajudou a se levantar, apenas se afastou e sentou-se na cama mal forrada e puxou suas vestes surradas para que não arrastassem no chão. Conseguia ouvir os gritos que provinham de outras celas. Os Dementadores estavam passando e sugando cada grama de felicidade de cada feiticeiro.

Os olhos do homem, antes lúcido, estavam nublados e mal entendia o que se passava. Snape pareceu não se importar. Ele estava acostumado.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Há muito tempo tinham se separado. Não aguentaram a pressão da vida de casados. Seus defeitos começaram a incomodar um ao outro. Teddy não entendia o porquê de seus pais terem se separado e sempre pedia a Remus para que o levasse para visitar Severus em Hogwarts. Às vezes Remus tinha vontade de chorar e lamentava que seu relacionamento com o sonserino tivesse acabado de uma forma tão abrupta e que Teddy sofresse com isso.

Poderiam estar separados, mas não estavam livres. Existia um laço de família que os prendia por causa de Teddy. Desde quando o garoto era apenas um bebê que Severus e Remus tinham assumido seus verdadeiros sentimentos e desde então estiveram juntos.

Os ciúmes, o rancor, as intrigas de juventude, o cansaço da idade e tantas outras coisas o afastaram.

Bateu na porta do moreno enquanto seu filho pulava de felicidade apenas pela possibilidade de se encontrar com seu pai. Severus abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto. Havia notificado-o mais cedo sobre a visita que fariam em seus aposentos e foi com felicidade que o sonserino abraçou seu filho e lhe disse o quanto sentiu sua falta.

Família, era tudo o que Teddy precisava, mas Remus, no momento, não poderia dar isso a ele.


	15. Chapter 15

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Teddy não aceitava a separação dos pais e nem nunca aceitaria. Todas as crianças que ele conhecia tinham seus dois pais juntos, independente se eram homens ou mulheres. Por que com ele tinha que ser diferente? Ainda era uma crianças e não entendia porque Severus e Remus tinham se afastado.

Pediu, implorou, para que seus pais voltassem, mas eles não o ouviam e repetiam que não poderiam fazer isso.

Por quê? Teddy estava começando a ficar irritado.

Sua cabeça estava a mil por hora. Planejou um encontro de seus pais no cinema, mas eles nem mesmo se encaravam. Davam toda atenção que Teddy precisava, mas isso não era tudo o que ele queria. Precisava de mais.

Apelou para um plano arriscado. Tentou prender os dois as Sala de Poções, mas ambos estavam com suas varinhas e isso acabou não sendo o suficiente.

Às vezes um bruxo tem que admitir a derrota, mas Teddy não era um bruxo qualquer. Treinou por semanas sua melhor cara de choro e forçou as lágrimas a caírem. Se tivesse que fazer um drama para que os dois ficassem juntos ele faria.

Seu primo Draco ficou rindo enquanto Teddy esforçava-se para chorar e seu padrinho olhava para os dois em confusão.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Teddy não soube de imediato o que estava fazendo no porão. Lembrava-se de estar brincando com Harry de esconde-esconde quando tropeçou nas escadas e tudo ficou escuro. Sua visão ainda estava embaçada e sua cabeça doía. Colocou as duas mãos no local e sentiu a textura de um líquido grosso. A porta estava trancada. Ele não conseguia abrir de forma alguma e então começou a entrar em desespero.

Harry estava procurando Teddy há trinta minutos e nem sinal do garoto. Sabia que o afilhado nunca sairia de casa sem permissão, mas já estava pirando de tanta preocupação. Teve medo de dizer a Severus que tinha perdido seu filho, mas não encontrava uma solução melhor.

Remus ficara histérico antes que Severus, com a maior cara de deboche, usou um feitiço rastreador de sangue. Fora da sala o único lugar que a varinha detectava sangue era o porão. Remus correu até o local e rapidamente reconheceu o cheiro de sangue antes mesmo de destrancar a porta que se fechava por mágica.

O garoto estava no chão, encolhido, tremendo e choramingando. O sangue seco em sua cabeça já grudara em seus cabelos e seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas. Snape virou-se para Harry com raiva prometendo azará-lo.

Nada mais importava. Para Remus, saber que Teddy estava com eles, são e salvo, era o mais importante.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Mais uma vez estava Remus sofrendo na detenção porque James e Sirius tinham aprontado. Os dois garotos tinham sido designados por McGonagall a limpar os banheiros do segundo andar enquanto Remus tinha que arrumar as prateleiras de livros da biblioteca com Severus Snape, que acidentalmente ou não, se envolvera na briga. Estavam presos em uma sala enorme cheia de livros, mas não tinham nada para falar um ao outro. O silencio era constrangedor e a cara mal-humorada do sonserino era o que mais o perturbava de toda situação.

- Boa noite - saudou Remus apresentando-se para o trabalho. O sonserino levantou o rosto para vê-lo, mas era como se ele não estivesse lá, então simplesmente ignorou sua existência. A professora lhe disse para enfileirar em ordem alfabética, cada um em um lado diferente da sala.

Olhava de relance para o sonserino. Nunca contara a ninguém o que realmente sentia por ele. Quando estava com os amigos fingia sentir nojo e raiva por suas ações, mas quando estava sozinho e mesmo em seu intimo lamentava as direções erradas tomadas por ele.

Lily era a única pessoa que percebera e o abordara sobre essa questão. Ela só queria sua felicidade, mas sabia que não teria coragem de dar nenhum passo para se aproximar dele. Não importava se estavam separados por uma casa ou um monte de livros, Remus nunca daria o primeiro passo.


	18. Chapter 18

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

James e Sirius nunca aceitariam seu namoro com Severus. Na verdade, fariam de tudo para que ele não se desenrolasse de uma maneira poveitosa. James tinha o Mapa dos Marotos nas mãos que permitia que ele soubesse para onde ia e com quem falava. Não demorou muito para que os dois encrenqueiros viessem perturbá-lo por se encontrar com Severus.

Remus tinha discutido com os dois e acabara admitindo que não importava o que dissessem ou fizessem, ele ainda se encontraria com Severus e seria seu namorado. Isso não agradou a nenhum dos dois.

Existia um padrão para os encontros. Toda terça e sexta na Torre de Astronomia após o toque de recolher. James e Sirius estavam cansados de sua fuga e então partiram para algo mais ousado.

Não importava o quando James tentasse prendê-lo no quarto ou quantos feitiços Sirius tentasse lançar nele, Remus era mais esperto que os dois e já tinha pensado na possibilidade de algo assim acontecer. Os dois grifinórios não eram muito originais quando o assunto era abater e confrontar.

Remus ainda conseguia sair do dormitório, mesmo com todas as dificuldades e Merlin sabia o quanto valia a pena. Dessa maneira poderia ver Severus e beija-lo o quanto desejasse. Ninguém poderia impedi-lo.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Ninguém poderia descobrir sobre seus encontros com Severus. Ele iria mentir e fazer o que fosse necessário para esconder o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Ninguém nunca entenderia a necessidade de Remus dos lábios do sonserino ou mesmo de seus toques.

James e Sirius odiavam o moreno e dificilmente aceitariam qualquer tipo de relação que eles pudessem ter, seja amizade ou namoro. Severus também não apreciava a companhia de seus amigos. Toda aquela situação era muito difícil, mas Remus teria que lidar com ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, entretanto preferia que fosse mais tarde, muito mais tarde.

Seus lábios estavam inchados, sua camisa amarrotada e seus cabelos bagunçados, mas não se deixaria levar por esses problemas. Quando James e Sirius apareceram junto dele perguntando onde estava esse tempo todo ele não hesitou em mentir, dizendo que ficara preso na sala de Dumbledore resolvendo problemas familiares. Eles o questionariam. Não o tinham visto no mapa, mas Remus nunca poderia apresentá-los a Sala Precisa. Esse era um lugar importante para ele e Severus.

Até que tivesse coragem para enfrentar seus amigos mentiria para proteger quem amava. Enquanto Severus confiasse nele para fazer o que fosse necessário Remus não hesitaria em usar quaisquer artifícios em seu proveito.


	20. Chapter 20

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _prisão_.

* * *

Severus estava lá quando o feitiço atingiu o peito de Remus e seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. Quando seu corpo foi enterrado e uma música fúnebre invadiu a cerimônia Severus estava lá. Ele não tinha morrido na batalha, mas uma parte de si sim. A parte ainda viva estava presa em um passado sombrio onde suas lembranças mais felizes se escondiam.

Amara secretamente aquele grifinório estúpido que não medira esforços para ajudar seus companheiros. Conhecia-o intimamente e se orgulhava de sua lealdade e coragem para enfrentar seus temores. Sabia que ele estivera infiltrado entre os lobisomens e entendera na época escolar o que era para Remus ter seus amigos por perto. Seria egoísta de sua parte afastar Remus de tudo o que o fazia feliz, mas Snape nunca se afastou dele. Necessitava de seu companheirismo e sentia-se imensamente feliz por ser o único segredo que ele nunca contaria. Não doía, mas o satisfazia.

Seu corpo já tinha dono e sua alma estava quebrada. Quando ele se foi nada mais o alegrava ou fazia-o sentir satisfeito. Tudo o que precisava havia ido embora e nunca mais se permitiria ser feliz outra vez.

Sua felicidade estava com Remus e com ele para sempre permaneceria.


End file.
